Phantom Ice
by daymostar96
Summary: When Vlad gets a hold of an ancient ghost relic, it gives him news he doesn't like to hear. Now the DP gang must stop an icy Armageddon as both worlds get frozen over. Can Vlad and the others work together to stop Danny or will the distressed ice prince blanket both worlds in a FOREVER WINTER? Pompous pep, Meddling Minutes
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Mirror

Dante's Mirror, an ancient and powerful relic of unprecedented power. It had seen and helped orchestrate all plots whether benign or of nefarious origins, runes of history etched into its frame of those past who had used its power whether for good or at this direct moment... Evil. The beautiful mirror was in the hands of none other than Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, the vicious tycoon had defeated the guardian and now sat on the ruins after trapping her inside. Her last words:

"Your treachery will end you, usurper." His response... He laughed and destroyed the temple. the magic within the mirror swirled till a red and black mask appeared inside its sockets void of all feeling but omniscient knowledge.

"Vladimir Masters..." The deep voice chimed. "I am the spirit of the mirror, Anthon... You seek my guidance with an impossible feat... Global Domination." Vlad grinned evilly at the mirror's intuitiveness. "Several aspects and obstacles stand in your path but one will shall forever remain a bane to your ambitions..." This was not what Vlad wanted to hear but he continued to listen to the wise artifact. "We shall start small and from there... Your power will grow."

Chapter One - Treachery

In the mayoral office of Amity Park, Vlad Masters was in a state of euphoria, he had had another successful day which here means stealing Dante's Mirror, increasing his stocks by 15 percent and his standing with the people in Amity was up. He felt accomplished and in the mood for some villainy, he dug in his desk and pulled out the aforementioned mirror. He stroked the mahgony edges of the mystical object in awe at having accomplished such a feat, the key to unleashing his tyrannical glory upon the world now rested in his very hands. Said artifact came alive at the feels along its sides and smiled softly at Vlad's touch.

"Vladimir Masters are you ready to begin, your plans? "

"You have no idea. " Vlad purred. "

"Step one... " Vlad edged closer to the mirror and hunched over along with twitching his leg in anticipation for the first tier of his evil ingeniousness to strike.

"An ally." Vlad's face fell a hundred feet at the term. The billionaire DID NOT do allies; henchmen - done and puppets - HELLS YEAH but AN ALLY... THIS IS VLAD MOTHER - FLIPPIN - TYRANNICAL - MASTERS! He DID NOT do allies because A) that meant splitting the spoils two ways or more and B) he couldn't think of anyone as his equal as in worthy enough to be appraised on his level.

"Pass. "

"NO SKIPPING! " Roared his reflective advisor. "Each step is crucial to this process in order for the plan to succeed. HUNDREDS of kings and the like have come to me for guidance only to fail when their arrogance rises or patience wavers! DO NOT stray from the path I supply of you! Your goal is ambitious and heavily ornate, an ally is crucial. Plus... This shall be no ordinary ally. "

"Then who will this 'ALLY'be then? " Vlad mocked.

"Daniel James Fenton." The billionaire spit-taked on the coffee he was sipping on in disgusted disbelief, his ALLY was going to be that bratty - snotty - egotistical - severe hero complex having - moody - Brit-brat as an ally. Vlad literally "loathed " that child to the depths of hell and back likewise for him from Daniel two times over. Everytime they were within each others sights the temperature within the area would change dramatically, for those on Daniel's side the air would literally DROP to Antarctica levels while those on Vlad's side of the space would get hit with the heat of a volcano. Direct polar opposites in element and emotions, while Vlad was a savage, bitter, hot head, Danny was a depressed, emotional cold. He had noticed the boy losing steam in his ghost fights lately like the depression was taking him over. He mused over the mirror's words thinking he could cut the boy some slack and assess whether or not to follow the mirror's instruction. In truth, Daniel was the only real reason he put with Amity and it's many problems, he gave him a challenge, a purpose. He looked forward to the day he could place a bloody boot on his chest and proclaim his victory or deep down in his soul take him to the bedroom and ravage him to heaven and back. Plus in truth the boy had grown remarkably stronger, his main avenue for striking his enemies had become his ice powers. Freezing them out which meant they had to wait for the ice to melt before returning to Amity which took about approximately two to three weeks. There was even a rumor floating around in the GZ that Spectra had opened a spa to relieve those who were struck by the ice attacks.

"Fine. " Vlad muttered. "But why the boy?"

"At this very moment he is going through an immense change. " The mirror mused. "One that will have formidable effect on this world as well as the Ghost Zone. Earn his trust and form an allegiance with him and after his change he will have no choice but to protect and help you. "

"Hmmm? Sounds fair and plausible." Vlad mused. "But how will I get his attention and not get hit with ice? He has quite the mean streak nowadays."

"Do the same as you would with any lover that came into your life. " The Mirror acclaimed. "Give him your attention and affection, shower him with gifts, listen to him and his trust will follow... "

"When do I start? "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Pain

Just another day at Casper High ... Another terrible, horrid, downtrodden, chaotically draining day. To start things off a certain ghost-boy had awoken late, had to fight a damn idiotic hunter and was now literally flying to school. Danny Phantom was purely rushing and he cut it close with a few minutes to spare. He hid behind a tree and transformed back into Danny Fenton, he scratched his right arm and subtly eyed it thinking of the five new marks he added last night. Five marks, five wrongs simple, the poor ghost was cutting himself but we'll review that later. Back to the present, he fixed his wind-whipped hair and stepped out from behind the tree only to snap back really quick... Dash was out along with his crew. As A-listers, the teachers didn't give two fucks what they did just as long as they kept winning games and championships. Right at that moment they were hanging by the lunch room doors... Smoking. Danny cringed and scratched his arm again out of fear, thinking of the beating Dash had laid on him yesterday all because the bedamned idiot had failed HIS math test. What justifies beating a poor ghoul senseless because you failed your damn test?! What makes it even worse Dash had gone the extra mile and twisted his arm to the breaking point —thank God for ghostly healing— for making him chase Danny all the way to the boiler room. Adding on to that the bully had been giving him odd looks lately and calling him things like 'baby' and 'sweetbody' like if he ever managed to get the boy alone unspeakable things were going to happen. Danny shook his head and shivered, how did he manage to fight dangerous ghosts on a regular basis but let a stupid human idiot like Dash get under his skin? He chucked up what little courage he had, made the cross sign on his head and chest then... He ran.

Dash looked up from his joint and saw the flash of white and red zip by in frenzied haste, he smiled darkly... His perfect little bitch. Fenton was a natural lame, and cute where he needed it be, Dash loved the submissive types.  
"Fenton... " Kwan stepped next to him and cracked his knuckles.  
"Should we get him? "  
"Hell yeah. " They hit the ground running and gave chase, Danny knew they were on his tail by the extra foot falls that accompanied his own. He put a little ghostly pep in his steps to aid his escape but that barely helped because of the jocks physical prowess. During this whole chase, the bell rang killing Danny's last shreds of hope because now he was late and Lancer was going to be have his ass. He managed to make it to the front doors and pulled but... They were locked... Desperate times call for desperate measures, he went intangible and slipped inside. Danny looked back only to cringe with fear as the jocks jumped and banged on the door for him to let them in, especially Dash. He was glaring at him like a rabid mongrel and what made it really bad was that Danny could partially make out what he was saying or more so threatening.  
"You're mine, FENTON! THAT ASS IS MINE! ONE DAY, BABY! " Danny could only turn and sob, covering his ears and praying for solace in the midst of his heinous abuse. If only he knew the cold fortune that soon awaited him...

Danny wondered the blank and empty halls wondering if he could just skip today, he'd done it before but that was because of some GHOST problem or another. That was another thing that had been slowly building up and snapping at his mind, all those damn ghosts. They always come, roll up on him, make some mischief, and he kicks their asses but at what expense? To get shot at by his own parents, he could still feel the burn from when their new Fenton blaster caught him in the side. To miss out on normal life and neglect his homework which once again he didn't get a chance to do because of a certain pop star. Hell, at least Valerie had let up on him since the last incident with Danielle but she gave him a bit of trouble every once in a while. But back to the ghosts problem it was still the same damn trouble makers : VLAD, Skulker, Spectra, Ember, Technus, Desiree and for those who believe he deserves some type of props, Box Ghost. But things had been slowly heating up just last week, Undergrowth popped back up again. In the beginning it took everything Danny had in the midst of not freezing himself inside out just to beat him, but now all it took was a good giant snowball to the face as a distraction and one hell of an ice beam. Nocturne even came back for another dose only to have his mind inflicted with one hell of a brain freeze. Danny's mind was just reeling with issues, switching from ghosts to... Humans. His bullies were obviously getting out of hand, from Dash blantly hitting on him while beating him senseless to Paulina using her beauty and status to trick him into a prank setup by the cheer squad. He couldn't do much to Dash just yet but Paulina got her due... She gained a morbid fear of ice after that even the mention of the word 'snow' made her scream. Then to add to his ever growing list of problems, his grades were in the toilet. A straight series of C's and D's all because of his 'side job', how dare his parents have the nerve to shot at him and then scream over his grades he was trying. The boy was actually smarter than his parents and sister combined, he just didn't get a chance to show it. He wandered around till he made it to his Class.

He went in and a series of groans and snickers met his ears, he opened his eyes only to expertly spot some students exchanging money. They were using his misery to get rich off one another... The bedamned site made him ill. A small bit of frost worked up around his body but he controlled his emotions enough to hide it.  
"Late yet again, Mr. Fenton? " Danny's eyes blazed electric blue at the demeaning tone of the question, he finally directed his attention to the chubby teacher writing on the board about Hamlet with aforementioned book in hand. Lancer turned to him with a glare, one which read 'I've had enough of your bison'. "Well~ Are you going to answer my question? " The frost spread a bit at the hidden torment.  
"I'm sorry, I was getting chased down by~"  
"No more excuses just have a seat. " Lancer ordered. "We both know you were going to have detention today anyway. " Danny made to go to his seat but something in his heart made him reflect. His thoughts:  
"How dare that chubby overweight bastard degrade me? Does he not know the scars and bruises I endure to save his ass? Along with all these other ungrateful little shit stains! I've had enough of this miserable planet! " Sam stood up as she watched her friend shiver in feverish anger, he looked ready to blow his shit. She had noticed for a while now that Danny had been on that act up, beating down enemies, using his ice powers for tidbits of revenge. She was worried he was going off the deep end and she was right... The tinniest of evil smirks came about on Danny's face and... POOF! Lancer caught a face full of instantaneous freezing snowball, his whole head encased in ice accept for that comical cartoon blink of his eyes. Everyone in the room gaped in horror at the boy as he went to his seat and put his head down. Tucker tentatively went and sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder but caught the solid tears that fell down his cheeks. These incidents were becoming higher in number, a teacher would call Danny out for an alleged wrong the ghost-boy would retaliate with a minor ice attack. He was tired, tired of protecting his tormentors, tired of being the hero just plain damn tired.

It was hard but Lancer somehow managed to teach despite the ice block weighing his head down and hindering his speech. At the sounding of the bell, the class stampeded out, it would've been a hopeless endeavor to give them homework. Danny practically flew through the halls, onlookers either worried or laughing. He couldn't take it anymore he needed release, he wanted out! Something! Anything to take his pain away! He ran into the bathroom and used a small ghost ray to seal it off, he then ran into a graffiti'd stale and cried his heart out. He was tired of fighting, tired of protecting, he wanted what he gave: love, protection, intimacy, admiration. But all he got was pain, abuse and neglect. He lived in his sister's shadow, his parents ignored him and when they did pay attention their devices blew up in his face, he had enemies coming out the woodwork and what's worse... The one man he loved hated him to the depths of the universe... Cut number one. The glinting ice shard sliced pale snow skin slowly then a mix of red and toxic green leaked free splashing on to the filthy tile below. Cut number two... Three... Four... The cuts continued on yet they healed after they were made but they continued on till...  
"DANNY! OPEN UP THE DOOR, MANE! DANNY! " A life line had arrived... Tucker, he was banging on the bathroom door and trying to Jimmy the lock but failed. "DANNY! PLEASE OPEN UP! BRUH! " He banged on for another minute more till he shot the door open with a spare ecto-gun. He dashed in and busted open each stall till, he gasped in horror at what he discovered... Even though the cuts had healed he could tell Danny had a lost a lot of blood based on the fact his bestie was slumped over.  
"Oh my God! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Crash

VLAD was in a rush, he had just received the worst news of his whole plan... His sweet Daniel was in the hospital for the last thing he'd suspected of the young powerhouse... Self mutilation. The boy had been cutting himself and for a long time apparently from what Jack had said on the phone. He dashed into the hospital and immediately asked for his badger.

"Daniel James Fenton?! " He begged.

"Are you family, sir? " Asked the aggravated receptionist, it was a busy day. His eyes glowed crimson at her disrespect though, he put a clawed hand on the countertop to gain her fearful attention.

"Yes~." He seethed. The girl finally took notice of who she was sassing at and cringed in fear but supplied him with what he needed.

"Room 615, straight down, three doors to your right! " He ran on only to find the remaining Fenton's plus the boy's friends outside the room while screams came from the inside plus a few voices. Everyone wore a look of worry and fear and it only got worse as the doctors and nurses hastily came out, some covered in scratches and bruises.

"What happened? " He asked quietly while taking a seat across from the others. Sam snarled at him and stuck up her nose in disgust. Maddie ignored him and instead choose to sob into her husband's shoulder, Jack sighed but answered.

"Apparently Danny tried to commit suicide in the school bathroom. "

"Why? "

"Maybe because he's tired of a certain SOMEBODY'S shit. " Sam chimed with hatred.

"Little girl. " The billionaire seethed. "Stay out of this... " The Goth could only simmer in fear and anger at the growl of evil but let it go being her best friend was going crazy in his hospital room.

"Why the hell is he lashing out like that?! " There was no vicious intent only sheer concern as terrified screams came from the aforementioned room.

"They tried to take his blood and he snapped." Vlad immediately stood and took off his jacket, thrusting it at Sam then moving for the deranged boy's door... He went in.

The room was in disarray, contents of any and all surrounding medical supplies lying on the floor, hell... Even the bed had been flipped but from behind it Vlad could make out a series of soft yet hysteric sobs... Daniel. He found him curled up in the corner sobbing like the river Nile had overflowed. Vlad tentatively moved towards the boy— his plans for him lost till further notice.

"Daniel? " He quietly chimed, the boy looked to him and Vlad held back a gasp. Daniel looked entirely dead, BEYOND dead even; the bags under his eyes were black and heavy, his cheeks devoid of their youthful glow and puff, and those eyes... Those eyes, Vlad could've cried, they looked as if the life had been stolen from them by aeons worth of torment and degradation. Once a fabulous ice blue now a soulless navy.

"What are you doing here? " The boy asked, his voice tired but dead serious.

"Your parents called me in. But my question is why are you acting out? " Vlad tried. "Usually I'm the one causing problems. " At his words those soulless eyes lit up turquoise and the room got chillier, Vlad turned up the heat on himself to avoid getting frozen.

"That's part of the problem... " The boy sobbed. "I'm tired... I want this to stop. I try and try but what does it get me?! Abuse?! Pain?! Ignorance?! "

"Daniel, I~"

"SHUT UP! " The mini chill became a full-on blast filled with heartbreak. "I only wanted to protect and help people but all they do IS LAUGH AND JEER IN MY FACE! My own parents want to put a blaster to my head for what I am! Kids at my school beat the shit out of me for fun! The Ghost Zone hates my GUTS! Ghost or human?! DEAD OR ALIVE?! Freak~!" The boy cradeled his head, his thoughts of abuse and mistreatment fueling him on, he rocked his body making the chill worse as the room became overrun with ice, Vlad was pressed against the wall as the killer frost slithered over to him like he was food. His eyes filled with fear but he yelled out just as the heinous chill started to climb his leg.

"DANIEL! "

It took a minute but eventually it was agreed upon that Danny was better off in Vlad's care. The man was oddly enough everyone's choice, he had the money, equipment, and amongst them all he truly knew Danny best and the struggles he faced. This news obviously pleased the young halfa but his body didn't reflect that, he was still lethargic and depressed. The doctors provided Vlad with everything he would need to care for the boy and recommendations to psychiatrist and the like, #no. He then traveled back to FentonWorks with the family and helped packed a bit of the young halfa's things. By noon that same day, Daniel was moved in, on instant he remembered he had nearly hurt the very man who harbored all his hidden affections he ran off into the massive mansion and claimed a room on the FAR side. It wasn't the steadiest adoption but it was worth it, Vlad finally had the young halfa in his possession and was willing to do whatever it took to help him. As time progressed their relationship began to mildly blossom as Vlad unknowingly took the Mirror's advice even if Daniel refused to come out his room eighty percent of the time. The billionaire was determined and patient though, before he left out for work he'd fix Danny a meal and eat with him. He had managed to coax a few things out the boy like the fact he was being bullied and this came to light after chatting with him all night through his door. This was the way it worked, but after a bit of talking and coaxing... He found Danny in his kitchen with a soft smile on his face as he made some breakfast. The first time he'd finally seen the boy outside his room since the hospital incident, he was still pale and gaunt but he looked healthier than a few weeks ago. A soft yet hypnotic hum filled the air as the younger remained oblivious to Plasmius, he was... Happy. Vlad couldn't help himself as he watched the teen cook and hum as he made his breakfast, a smile came to his face as he observed the first smile on Daniel's face in weeks (months). A niggling feeling in the back of his head told him he had a goal to attend to but he couldn't bring himself to care, the peaceful harmony overode it.

"Good morning, Daniel. " The sudden pipe up startled the young half-breed and he nearly dropped everything, luckily Vlad managed to save him with a little telekinesis. "Careful there, my boy. Don't want you hurting yourself. " At this Vlad set all back to rights upon the stove, unaware of the faint blush on Daniel's face. He walked past the boy and ruffled his hair, still oblivious to "the signs." Apparently the boy had went all out, coffee, pancakes, sausage, ham, grits, fruit, waffles; to say Vlad was impressed would be a silent understatement. Said villain leaned on the counter and sipped his coffee— bitter.

"So. What's all this then? " Daniel put his hands behind his back, the flush on his cheeks riding across his face as he prepared to answer the question.

"I-it's for y-you actually. " The answer nearly made Plasmius choke but he held his composure and smiled, the statement triggering an ego boost. "I never thought you'd do this for me. You're the first one to actually pay me any attention in the better part of six months yet you're supposed to be my arch-nemesis."

"Is that so? "

"Y-yeah. " The boy replied. "Sam and Tucker are cool but their parents ~" Yeah, their parents had become highly disapproving of Danny. It was known throughout Casper High, the innocent ghost-boy already had horrid grades but as the months and ghost-fights wore on, his two best friends began to fall with him. Sam had mainly maintained her 3.7 GPA but she was falling fast in at least two of her key classes plus her parents hadn't approved of Danny from the get-go. The Foley's were cool with Danny but on one misfortune night Tucker had returned home with a massive gash on his forearm. His parents thinking it had come from a highly volatile Fenton weapon forbade him from going over to the Fenton's anymore. But in hindsight, his friends were slowly drifting from him anyway; the poor ghoul struggled to hide his tears.

"I see. " At that Vlad went over and pulled the poor boy into his frame for a hug. Over the years Vlad had let go of his insane plans but kept up with Daniel to challenge him and secretly train him. He couldn't for the life of him understand why the boy refused his offers and continued to deal with all this neglect and abuse. If he had been under Vlad's care he could be free and be loved truly and fully for who he was, the weight released from his sagging shoulders.

"I'm tired, Vlad. Done!" The boy sobbed, staining the billionaire's shirt. "I try to help this SHIT CITY and what do I get?! I want to have a normal life! Wherever I go I'm not welcome! My parents have given up! FRIENDS! No one cares! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! " The grip around Vlad's waist became tighter as the boy held onto him with reckless abandon plus it started to get colder. The man looked to the young spectre only to find a small entrapping frost forming around his waist... Daniel was trying to make him stay. All Vlad could do was sigh and... Kiss the crown of Daniel's head. This made the hybrid stop crying and look to Vlad with a hopeful glimmer, the man smiled knowing he put that smile there, the child needed it.

"I know you're tired, Daniel. " He mused. "I've watched you for a long time... Your~ family are unaware of your inner pain, as are your friends. But don't fret... You have me, I understand you like no me else can, we're the only two of our kind. If you wish to stay here with me, I'll gladly oblige you. "

"PLEASE!"

A few days after this, Vlad officially went unto the Fenton's and demanded that they relinquish Daniel unto his care. Maddie was unsubtly - subtle and gave up her rights to Danny immediately. He was just becoming too much for her to handle, all the secrecy and lies, dropping grades and increasing disciplinary actions. Danny had her genes and Jack's so he should've been a pure genius but his grades and GPA said otherwise. She had tried to get him to open up about his struggles but the boy shoved her away with fear and trepidation as if the truth would entirely end him. She had tried to be a good mother but she was finished, maybe the billionaire could straighten him out. Even though Maddie was sold to the idea, Jack took a bit of convincing.

"That's a big offer there, Vladdie. " The large man mused. He was aware of Danny's hidden struggles but to just hand him over? "Taking Danny off our hands... I mean I love him dearly but I just don't know. " Vlad merely scoffed and looked away thinking of how in the hell his little badger kept his sanity around this hovel for as long as he did. His Daniel deserved better, he deserved to have his dreams fulfilled and his desires catered to and more importantly his cries for help heard, his parent's love be damned. Vlad turned back to them with a stern glare.

"Oh! Come now, Jackson." He seared. "Daniel needs calm, quiet, relaxation. And to be quite frank, he obviously doesn't get it HERE. If you hand him over to me, I can provide him the care he needs. To be honest, you two and your~ obsession are part of his problems. " Maddie glared with hatred at the man on her couch who sported a smug gleam in his eye. He was up to something and it had to do with her baby.

"What could you possibly gain from taking Danny? " She asked in a~ provocative tone, tilting her body just so as to~ entice him. Vlad took notice of this and restrained himself from outright laughing or spit taking his tea... He no longer wanted the ghoul obsessed wrench, he was a worldly figure with money and power to blow. What in the name of Clockwork kept him tethered to that dead love for Maddie when he had a whole host of men and women throwing themselves at his feet? He shook his head, remembering all that tomfoolery.

"I gain nothing... " Vlad surmissed. "He asked. " This took Maddie and Jack for a loop, Danny HATED Vlad! Everytime they were near each other it looked as if there was going to be a war. Yet... Danny ASKED to stay with HIM?! Something was up.

"I don't believe you. " Maddie bluntly replied.

"I barely do. " Jack added. "Danny seriously wants to leave? He's got school, friends. Why would he just want to drop it? "

"Same reason for this. " Vlad chimed, in his hand rested a series of documents, Maddie snatched them up and looked them over. After she was done, she could've cried... She had given up on Danny and in return he had given up on them. Vlad stood up to take his leave, he straightened his clothes and went towards the door but before he stepped out entirely.

"I expect an answer by this time tomorrow... If not... You will be hearing from my lawyers. "

It was heart wrenching but Vlad got his way, Jack and Maddie relinquished their parental rights which immediately put Danny on the adoption block. Vlad — realizing one of his long awaited dreams was coming True— stepped to the plate. Even though the judge has trepidation about finalizing the documents and taking the young man from his parents and turning his life upside down, but Vlad Masters was a man not tobe argued with. He got what he wanted and he wanted Daniel and unknown to him, Daniel wanted him too — way more than he let on. It was a welcome yet odd change. All Daniel would do was cook, clean, and fly around the mansion— Vlad's few servants were under a strict discretion contract. It was odd to Vlad to have someone else within his home without motive or unwillingly, especially someone as affectionate as Daniel. The boy would randomly run up behind him and... GLOMP! Hug him? That's right instead of an expected and likely ectoblast to the back, Vlad was rewarded a random and unexpected hug and as a bonus, Danny would nuzzle into the billionaire's back. It had the man blushing like a mad everytime it happened, all that raw and unadulterated love cast upon him so, it was so nerve-wracking he was frazzled all day at work. But on Danny's end, he was having the time of his life, for the first time in forever, he was free. And bonus, under the care of the man he loved, he had claimed his happiness... But Murphy's Law had struck the lottery...

After several weeks of blissful and decadent peace, Murphy and Fate had come together for a collaboration...

"NO! "

"Daniel, stop being such a drama queen. You were going to have to go back eventually."

"NEIN! " At this a staring contest was initiated between the two halfas. The senior of the two had received a call last night from principle Isiyama. It started with a nice chat but being Vlad was not one for beating around the bush or others doing it while speaking with him, she got to her point which was: Danny was on the verge of failing, THE ENTIRE ELEVENTH GRADE! All his classes were crap from the beginning but at least he was hanging onto B's where he could with a C average overall but with his time in the hospital and recuperation... Yeah. Vlad had to get the boy back in which being him had it's advantages, the paperwork was done all that was required~

"Daniel~!"

"No! " The boy seethed and looked to walk off into the mansion but his guardian caught his arm. That was when Vlad felt it, a surge of rageful power flow off the upset boy and the way Daniel turned on him, it was as if Vlad was meeting with the agent of Death himself. The billionaire was frozen with fear as he felt the icy and darth aura leak off the teenager. It felt like he was touching the sheer force of a killing blizzard, he then looked directly into Daniel's eyes and saw... A storm raging in them and that's when it hit, a voice in the back of Vlad's head. It was deep and wise, the Mirror.

"The change. Honour his wishes, leave him be... His devotion will follow. " Vlad wanted to follow the artifact's advice, he did but also wanted his little badger to have a bright future, perhaps a compromise could be reached? Vlad shook himself out his stupor.

"Daniel, please. " He began. "I know you hate that place with every fiber of your being and you're scared to death of those who torment you day by day but I need you to~"

"You don't understand... " The distraught creature choked out. "The football team treat me like I'm their future sex doll. And the teachers cover their asses. HELL! The cheer squad stripped me down and wrote on me with neon markers. Nobody did a thing. " Vlad's eyes blazed crimson with rage at that, he had known about the bullying but this...

"I swear to you, Daniel. " The tyrant snarled while gripping the boy's shoulders with a clawed death grip. "Your safety will BE their main priority. If so much as a hair falls from your head at their hands and no one does a thing about it..." Vlad pulled the boy into his frame and hugged him tight— Danny was elated with this but too upset to express his happiness. "I'll see to it they're ruined and erased. " At this the tycoon kissed the younger's forehead then left him be. Danny flew to his room and fainted.

It took a minute but Danny finally agreed to return to school, he put some thought into it and came to this: only a fool or predator would risk touching him. He had the protection of VLAD - MOTHERFLIPPIN -MASTERS! The man he was head over heels for, the tyrant who could order a hit without so much as lifting a finger. The tycoon of madness and obsession— yandere. He was trepidatious about returning to school but in hindsight... He missed his friends. They probably thought Plasmius had brainwashed him by now but in truth, the man was sweet. Psychotic but sweet. He knew they would refute that till their dying breaths but, oh well, he knew the truth and that pleased him greatly. He didn't care he was failing highschool, he had ghost powers and could pretty much go where he damn well pleased and if need be "take"some things. The day it was time for him to go back, he lied in bed with his eyes closed but awake, eventually his resolve won out and he got up. The daily steps to looking good with an added bonus of staring in the mirror. Tiny shocks of fear raced through him but he steeled himself.

"You can do this Danny. You can do this." He whispered. " One day. That's all he ask, one day. Can't handle it, you get homeschooled. You got this. " At this a sharp pain hit his chest but all he did was hiss, it was more of an annoyance than pain. In truth it had been happening for several days now since that small argument about school. In his heart, Danny knew he wasn't ready to go back but he had to be strong. For Vlad. The billionaire only wanted the best and strongest, he wanted to show the man he could be anything he wanted and tough out any situation starting with this. He looked to his healed wrist and smiled things were giving to change... But not for the better.

It was a blissfully awkward ride to school, A) he was in a limo and B) Vlad wasn't trying to kill him for a change but either way Danny was fidgety. His thumbs twiddled with no set pattern, he shivered constantly, and his eyes alternated between diamond blue and neon green while flitting anywhere and everywhere. Vlad was busy fiddling with his tablet but during the ride to Casper High, he took occasionally glances at Daniel. He was starting to worry and take back his end of the deal and let Daniel stay home but something was telling him to let it all play out. Eventually they had reached the school and Danny glanced Vlad's way before getting out.

"You have nothing to fear..." He mused to the young halfa, he laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. "You are powerful, Daniel, brave. Flaunt what you have, stay with your friends and before you know it, I'll be here. Remember my promise?" The young halfa took a peek over his shoulder only to flush at the deep pools of azure that gazed at him with kindness and encouragement

"Y-yes. "

"Then you will be fine. " VLAD then proceeded to steadily nudge the boy till he finally sighed and got out.

"But YOU remember your end." Danny playfully growled. "If I get in any KIND of trouble, then I'm OUT OF HERE. " At this they backhand fist bumped then Daniel went inside.

Even though the transition was met with trepidation and heinous whispers behind a certain halfa's back, things were~ Relatively okay. Danny had reunited with his friends and sister. Tucker had missed him greatly, hugging and touching him, cracking the same old lame jokes. For a spell this helped quell Danny's growing pains and headache but when he gave his attention unto the girls, the ache in his chest split open with cold aggressence, it leaked a steady chill pulse through his body the second he found his sister and Sam. They each gave him a glare of measuring worry and anger but nonetheless were happy to see him safe and sound even if it was with the last person they thought he'd ask to stay with but as usual take a bet on who broke the joy first... It was Sam. After his first string of classes and reacquainting himself with his teachers, it was time for lunch. Tucker was instantly by his side and yammering on about the latest video game release when the Goth came over. At first she was quiet but after making it this far without bringing it up, the dam burst...

"Why? "

"Why what? " Asked Tucker as he took a breather, Danny's eyes flashed diamond but only for an instant.

"Why him? " Sam then dared a small glare Danny's direction but the halfa pretended not to notice. "I know you heard me, Danny. "

"I have no clue what you're talking about. "

"Play dumb all you frickin want but when Plasmius stabs you in the ASS don't come crying to me. " The diamond glow returned along with a frost as the insult settled in Danny's heart. That nosy stuck trottel, did she even have a clue as to what she was unleashing?

"Nobody's perfect, mortal. " He replied calmly.

"Excuse ME?!" Sam was a cross between insulted and shocked, what happened to her bestie while he was away. "In case you HAVEN'T checked a mirror. You're human too. Well~ HALF OF ONE. But still. " To this the cold in Danny only grew as he listened to his so-called best friend try to check him on his status and who he could associate with.

"You're not you~

"If this little 'DEBATE,' you're trying to start is going to be about WHY I shouldn't stay with Vlad and that he intends to kill or use me. I don't wanna hear it. " Danny interrupted. "I've got my own reasons for staying with him besides my own safety. Besides... It's not like I'm welcome anywhere near your home. " Sam was about to refute that but Tucker took her stead.

"Point taken on that one, but why didn't you ask to stay with me instead? "

"No disrespect, Tuck but your parents haven't been cool with mine since the Technus incident. " The frost evaporated but the air around Danny remained frigid as he slowly rose up to his anger. "Why am I even here? It's not like I'm welcome. Hell! The jocks have been staring at me like I'm a new toy. " That was true as the two humans in the trio glanced at A-list table only to see... Dash licking his lips as he stared down Danny, gross. Sam was angered but held her calm, she wanted the truth, why had Danny switched up from hating the evil billionaire to happily living with him like a spoilt wife unless~...

"Are you~... In love with ~!"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out. " Danny chimed after he propped his head up on his fist.

"Dude. No way. "

"Yes WAY. " Sam's heart... SHATTERED! She was the one meant to be by Danny's side but instead she's traded in for... THAT BASTARD?! Sam had stood by Danny's side time and time again, helping him, protecting him and he chose the man that ruined his life on a regular basis?! "I'm sorry Sam but... I have to think of the long term. Believe me, I'd love to spend my life with you, hell you're my first crush but... You're ~...Human. " At this Sam and Tucker connected the dots, the ghoul did truly love Sam but he was thinking of love for the long haul, his ghost half gave him obligations, ones that couldn't be easily ignored. Would she be able to deal? Trading date nights for ghost fights, wondering whether or not he'd return to her. Whole or in pieces? Will she live... Forever. By his side. She looked to Danny only to find him with his head down and tears silently streaming down his face. The pain and reality of his words hit hard and fast.

"Are you... Immortal?" It was minute but slowly... Danny nodded.

"It's been three years Sam and I still look like I'm 14..." He concluded. "Hell, the only thing that's changed is my powers and muscle mass. "

"Oh my God~ Danny. I~!" She was too late, he had walked away. Tucker sat there awestruck as the weight of their conversation settled in: his best friend was immortal. While he was doomed to grow and age as is natural human right, his best friend was cursed to forever walk the earth, trapped in the same body he had when he had nearly died. Forced to watch his friends and family age out, die and pass on. No wonder he wanted to be with Plasmius. They were doomed to walk the earth for aeons to come, so why do it alone? Eternity is a hell of a long time after all...

Danny ran to the bathroom and cried his heart out, the cold in his core seeping into his heart. It nullified the pain but not by much, he was still reminded of the fact he was immortal which only added another degree of hurt to his weeping soul. Someone was bound to notice after a while then on top of that he was cursed to sit back and watch from his youthful throne as his loved ones dropped dead like flies after long and most likely fulfilling lives. He wanted to be with Sam but in the end... She was human and wouldn't understand his struggles. Vlad could that's why he wanted to be with man, he had done his homework and had come to realize that they both wanted the same thing... Acceptance and love. Why not have that... Together?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Transform

After this conundrum the young halfa became reclusive even straying away from the billionaire he was attempting to build a relationship with. Why did Sam have to bring up who did he want as his own? The teachers were now watching him closely but with a tense anger at him for not keeping his mouth shut about the abuse— Vlad had pulled his funding till the school pulled their shit together. But still Danny attempted to hold his head high just as Vlad told him to but each day it got harder. The billionaire couldn't protect him the whole time and this became evident when the administrators started to turn a blind eye to the bullying and jocks again. Apparently the school was getting by just fine without Masters' money but not for long. The halfa could feel the darth and perverted stares upon him as he walked down the hall to his locker but true to Vlad's decree no one had messed with him yet just the other geeks and nerds. The jocks were crueler in their attacks and acts as if they hadn't been laid in months. Even Tucker caught a bit of the abuse that was truly meant for him but for Danny... Today was the last straw. It was a calm morning for that most part but when he was about to start for his locker, he saw it... Daddy had his step brother in a vice grip bending his arm to unfathomable angles and grinding his face into the lockers. Tucker bit back his screams but the pain was evident upon his face as sweat dripped down with perverse abandon. What made it worse was the fact Danny could subtlety see the jock grinding against his friend and taking pleasure in the pain he was causing. The monster had grown impatient and needed release but his favorite piece of arse was under protection from a powerful man, oh well... Go for the next best thing.

"You like that, Foley? "

"G-get off me, D-dash!"

"What's that NERD?! " The monster sneered. "You want more? " SHOVE! Dash fell to the floor with shock and anger but dared a glance at his assailant... Danny who was holding Tucker with care and worry, if only he had acted sooner, why was he such a coward? He could've stopped Dash but his fear was too much and now his friend had paid the price.

"You okay? " Danny asked while subtly using his ice powers to check for injuries.

"A little sore but I'ma be aight. " Tucker replied while rubbing his arm. "Thanks for saving my ASS, b. " Danny slowly started to creep away while pulling Tucker up with him, his eyes filled with fear. Dash was slowly getting up and emerging upon them, his eyes filled with rage and sadistic glee. Danny turned to Tucker and whispered.

"When I let go... " Danny inched away from Tucker. "Run. " The halfa jumped and clotheslined the rising jock. Which instantly put him in Dash's sights. Tucker ran to get Sam so they could help but all in all. Danny was on his own, he ran like Death was finally at his heels, ducking and dodging any and all obstacles to try and evade... THAT. Dash was fuming with not only rage but murderous intent. Fenton had finally broke, how dare he lay hands on him. But now he had the perfect excuse to get at the beautiful geek and try some new things on him. Things that'll have him screaming...

Danny had been running for about the entirety of the whole lunch period, thirty minutes to be exact. If he made it out this alive, Lancer was going to have his ASS regardless. He was in the boiler room hiding, he peeked out the door and saw Dash on the prowl for him. He looked deranged and even more so another emotion was peeking through . He looked in the lockers knowing the boy could morph into impossible shapes to fit, but then as if he felt Danny's ectoaura... He headed straight for the boiler room. Luckily Danny had sipped into the shadows just in time but his fear was stagnant in the air. The jock smirked darkly when he smelled Danny's subtle cologne in the midst.

"I got your number, Fenton. " He seethed. "... Think you can Sucker punch me and ~!" He hit a pipe putting a dent in it for emphasis. "GET AWAY WITH IT! Oooohhh~! You done did it now, baby... " Danny crept along the shadows remembering there was a set of stairs that ran to the old catacombs up under the school. If he could reach them then he'd just go ghost and be home free. His only logical thoughts summed up into one:

"Find VLAD. Find PLASMIUS. He can help or at the least find your parents!" He had just made it to the corridor with the stairs when... Dink!

"Hello, sweetness... " Dash lifted him by his neck and shoved him against the wall. Danny's spine was lit with agony as he grinded into the pipes. The mongrel's hand squeezed the halfa's neck so hard he had to let some of his ghostly energy seep in to keep him conscious.

"I been waiting for this! " Dash's hand went for Danny's belt but the halfa fought so the heinous jock caught his hands and... KISSED HIM! HE KISSED THE BOY! Danny's eyes went wide with horror when he figured out what was going to happen. Why was Dash doing this?! Why was this happening to him, this was the breaking point! Something had to be done! He was tired of being treated like dirt for the pleasure of the others and this was as low as it got. It was wrong, the jock was going take his purity and toss him away like trash. He was fed up with this abuse but he couldn't risk his secret for it so... He bit him. Dash freed his bottom lip from the young ghost and tried to put a hand in his pants but Danny fought. HARD! He managed to get his pants down but when Dash went for his belt that's when it happened.

"NO! " DANNY'S SCREAM TURNED INTO HIS WAIL AND BECAME LACED WITH ICE! It blasted Dash back into the opposite wall but Danny DIDN'T STOP! HE SCREAMED SO LOUDLY THAT EVERYTHING AROUND THEM RATTLED WITH RECKLESS ABANDON. He craddled his head and kept it up, frost rose around him and froze over everything like a tsunami. When ice started to crawl up his arm, Dash's eyes snapped open, he moved to stop Danny but when the boy saw him moving towards him again. The blast got more powerful and this time Dash WENT Through the wall... This was bad.

Sam and Tucker had been searching for Danny for a full hour even skipping their classes to try and find him. They had searched the library, cafeteria, empty classes but no dice. That is till the tremors hit from the west side of the school. Tucker gave Sam a worrying glance.

"You feel lat? "

"Bet money that was Danny. "

"Double it up, he's in trouble. " They ran hard towards the source and soon they could hear his wretched wails along with seeing the outright damage it was creating, the whole school was shaking at this point. And at this time, teachers were setting up students for the earthquake drill but everyone grew chills from the horrendous screaming that accompanied the quake plus frost was slowly creeping up to the surface. Students had no choice but to huddle in the middle of halls to avoid it. BUT WHERE WAS IT COMING FROM?! Tucker was shoved down but he managed to give Sam a look that yelled "GO!" The geek then dialed the last number he thought he'd ever dial in his life...

"FOLEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! "

Vlad was in his office looking over some documents but he couldn't take his mind off Danny. The boy had been~ distant as of late, he was still sweet and charming but he had been slowly pushing the billionaire away. What was up, it was as if when Vlad sent him back to that hellhole, someone got into his head. That hypocritical Goth no doubt, girl did have a bad habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Probably turn the boy back to his old ways in a sense. He was about to pack it up for the day when the local news turned on. It was a scene with Casper High only... A good chunk of the building was covered in ice and cracks where popping up left and right and what's worse... All of it was accompanied by a scream of sheer death, Daniel. Vlad tensed up as his decree to the school came back to him, something had to have happened. Then his phone rang right when he was dashing out the door, the name read "Daniel's Friend #2."

"FOLEY ! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"It's Danny, man! Dash chased him into the boiler room! DANNY'S DONE SNAPPED!" The boy ranted frantically. "ICE CREEPIN UP THE WALLS AND SHIT! HE GOING CRAZY! "

"I'm on my way. "

He arrived in the nick of time but it was still a horror show. Police and fire fighters were trying to find a way to the transverse the terrain but we're having no luck, the Fenton's were trying to break the ice barrier but it kept swallowing their weapons while silently in the skies the GHOSTS! Were actually attempting to help but only because the wail had penetrated the supernatural barrier and was wrecking the GZ, along with the ice. All of a sudden a voice popped into his head, Dante's Mirror.

"IT HAS BEGUN. THE TRANSFORMATION HAS BEGUN! FIND HIM! " Vlad didn't need to be told twice but first he had to find a way to get the other students out safe and sound. He coordinated with the police to get a way in for the fire fighters, he had the Fenton's on blockade duty as in "WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T LET THE ICE REACH THE STREETS! " While he made the ghosts head towards the east side to get inside and FIND DANNY! It took a minute but Skulker had apparently found him by finding the source of the ice on the west wing of the school. There were some students trapped and on the verge of dying. It took Vlad a minute but he got to the children, they were shaking horribly as were their auras, resisting the pull off Death, HE HAD TO STOP THIS NOW! He breathed out a warm heat so as to pull the children back from Death's door. They instantly got up and he directed them towards the fire fighters waiting near the end. But before they jetted he asked who was missing.

"Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter are the only ones unaccounted for! " Lancer squealed before running out. As soon as no one was in range, he transformed into his alter ego then dove into the boiler room... Just as expected, Daniel was crying and screaming, his pants near his ankles while his assailant lay covered in crippling ice. Vlad's eyes glowed with hatred at the blond for what he'd done! He wanted to wrangled what little life-force he had left in him for committing a crime so heinous! Upon HIS Daniel, no less! But now was not the time for murderous imagination, as of now he had to get that disgusting human out there and stop Daniel from ripping Amity a new one with his screams. He duplicated and instructed it to throw Dash to the humans as in literally throw. Vlad then turned back into a human and stalked towards the boy; the ice was shifting and moving as if they were guardian snakes waiting to strike if the man brought harm to the crippled and overpowered halfa.

"His body cannot handle the emotional rip. " The mirror advised in his mind. "You must try to console him now or your goals will fail you. " He immediately listened and when he got close, he gasped... His Badger's eyes shone like fractured diamonds.

Why? Why was everyone out to hurt him? All he wanted was what everyone had: love, acceptance. That wasn't much too much to ask for right? Wrong! He had to fight to live and only lived to pleasure others by being their doormat. What was he doing still being alive?! He should've died in that damn portal but NO! Now he was a freak! Cursed to live between two realms and neither wanted him. So all he could do was scream. Scream till his passion was felt throughout both realms. Scream till all his oppressors had chills in every inch of their bodies. Scream till their descendants in the yonder years to come would have it chiselled into their dreams. Plus cry, this maybe the only time he'd been allowed to cry, he was forced often to hold back his tears. His cries for help went ignored plenty and when or if someone paid attention, they'd beat him for his pain whether on purpose or by accident. So... Scream.

Vlad was weak from the vibrations Of the wail but pressed till he was able to grab Danny's shoulder. The wail turn softer but was still a pain upon his body as it was wracked without mercy.

"DANIEL! " He begged. "DANIEL PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE! ANSWER ME! " He narrowly missed the ice trying to snap at him only to hold Daniel tight against with him. Vlad cringed with pain as the cold of the boy's emotions wracked his body along with the wail. This child was broken, he shattered from years of abuse. "WAKE UP! FOR LOVE OF GOD, SNAP OUT OF IT! " The boy only screamed louder than before as he feared punishment as if his unearthly and unholy screeches were the only thing between life and death. Vlad was running out of options and the only thing he knew Daniel would respond to was what got them into this situation... Pain.

The school had been obliterated but nonetheless everyone stayed and waited because two people were missing out the whole ordeal... Daniel James Fenton and Vladimir Polchavich Masters. It had dawned on everyone who the two were really in truth and regretted everything they'd done unto the poor boy. This was his vengeance, his opus, his retaliation for the years of torment he had suffered from the hands of his peers and fellow townsfolk... They shattered a diamond, and in return... Were about to be turned crushed like glass...

"Forgive me, Daniel..." ... SMACK!... A crisp slap to the future face of cruelty. Giving more anguish to an already damaged soul. That's what Vlad had done, he had slapped his ward. The wail was cut off and they were left alone with nothing but the silence for company. He had betrayed him again; the boy he wanted to spend eternities with cupped his cheek where he had been slapped and to be honest it turned a sheer and striking red. Danny's head whipped to face the billionaire only instead of a soft baby blue or at the most a fierce and angered neon green... His eyes were a diamond storm of emotions as he analyzed the area only... His face showed no emotion, his eyes were glowing a bright diamond but they held no real emotion in them. The ice flared around them which Vlad took as sign to back away with fear. Then finally Daniel spoke.

"Do you know what true pain is, Vlad? "

"Daniel let's not get drastic now... "

"ANSWER ME. " The boys voice had taken a turn, it echoed with a hardened coldness and divine authority.

"Despite my origins... No. " That was all Danny needed to hear. BEFORE HE WRAPPED HIS HAND AROUND PLASMIUS' THROAT! The boys hands burned Vlad with the cold. It crept up his throat and burned with a cold aggressence.

"This town betrayed my loyalty, my parents betrayed my trust and you... " The boy them let loose a bone chilling sinister laugh. "YOU BETRAYED MY LOVE! " he then proceeded to throw the man through the nearby wall.

It was silent, as everyone mourned the two lost half-ghosts. Even the other ghouls were trepidatious add they awaited any movement from the rubble of the school. Skulker and Tucker scanned the lands for about twenty minutes till they were ready to declare it all a lost cause... CRACK! Everyone looked to the skies only to find the vampire tossed 20 stories plus into the air then BEAT AROUND LIKE A RAG DOLL BY A BLACK AND BLUE BLUR! The blur stopped but his presence was accompanied by the darkening sky and the so much storm brewing within. Plasmius crashed back into the ground creating a nice sized crater. His ghostly uniform was in tatters while he was covered in all manner of bruises and scratches; this lead everyone to look to the skies only to feel the true definition of terror race down their spines... Danny Phantom was pissed.

Everyone scattered but knew with the look he casted at them, there was no hope against Phantom... He was enraged plus he looked more deadly than usual. Jack and Maddie pulled their weapons and fired but all he did was wave their fruitless blasts away like they were no more than mere nuisances.

"Get out of my sight, you pathetic excuses of rhinestones. " He seethed, Danny then blasted then with pure and raw ice core power as he set his sights back on his main target... Plasmius. He Superman stomped him and planted a boot on his chest. "How does it feel to be beneath my feet?" Vlad's eyes opened and he released a fierce growl.

"Honestly... It feels like SHIT. " He then blasted the boy when his pride started to swell up. Phantom felt up his chest checking for damage only to find he was unharmed.

"Lousy cheap shot from a pitiful old man. " He then froze over the bottom half of his face and then it was on.

The boy had turned savage and was thoroughly giving Plasmius the business. They were in the midst of their battle but it was clear Danny had the upper hand. He had frozen over his right hand turning it into a deathly claw upon which he shredded the vampire to a mere seven inches of his life. Plasmius dodged as best he could but it was pointless, the boy was butchering him like a fresh Thanksgiving turkey. Danny would blast him then send ice shards his way, Vlad was slaughtered like no other. The villainous vamp did get a few hits in with a few well timed blasts and shots at the boy but it was hopeless. He'd looked to find that Danny had simply yawned and got back on his tail. The fight was waged all over Amity, destruction rained down upon the poor town as the two went at it but finally it came down to this:

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DANIEL?! "

"Honestly... I have no idea but I like it... " The teen countered. They floated like that for a hot minute taking a breather from all the damage they were causing. Plasmius was losing steam fast, he was hurt dreadfully and his ghostly healing was barely able to keep up with the damage being inflicted upon him. What was up with the once innocent ghoul? Vlad could see his ectoaura had changed as well it was bright and fierce like - like... A god's.

"So this is what the mirror meant?"

"What are you babbling about old man? " The boy seethed as he twirled; several ice swords had been crafted around him.

"I was warned about you... " He ranted. "By Dante's Mirror. It claimed you'd become a force to be reckoned with and to earn your trust. Seems I messed that up, I suppose. " In a flash Danny was in front of him and he DID NOT look happy — obviously.

"To think I actually loved you... " To this... Vlad was flung.

Maddie and Jack may have been scorned by the Phantom but the huntress be darned if they didn't get one last go in with him. It was hard to move due to the emerging storm and and the rubble but that did little to deter her motivation. For three years she had been arguing about the true evil that was Danny Phantom but she wasn't expecting this. She had set up a good dozen meters away from the fight looking for the perfect sniper nest. Seventy- three exact seconds was all she needed, the bait was already in place, Phantom was just levitating there. Wait were those... Tears? Her scope wasn't lying there were tears streaming down his face but he held no emotion, what the hell did the Wisconsin Ghost say to him? There was only way to end this before he turned Amity into a frozen crater... The Exodium Shot. Three-two-one... BLAST!

Vlad laid in the crater, thinking back on all his bad life choices and so far... None compared to this one. He had broken a soul, a pure and kind soul, who was actually willing to give him the one thing he craves more than power. The very thing that caused this whole disaster, a broken soul is basically a dead body so in truth he killed someone and that someone levitated before him... Contemplating his next move, should he tortured the corrupt billionaire or blast him to ashes... The choices seemed endless. All of a sudden blue aura spheres started to appear around the teen, his tears had stopped but his eyes took on a brighter diamond blue as his true power manifested...

"Goodbye... MY LOVE! " He screamed and the sky rained down and just when it was about to make contact.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNY, STOOOOOOOOOOOOPP! "

One move... One simple miscalculated move... And all hell broke loose. Jasmine Fenton lay in the debris and aftermath of the most volatile fight between two certain arch enemies to date. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful manner but the true source of her blissful sleep was the mis-aimed ice blast that had struck her right temple... All of time stood still for this exact moment... As Danny Phantom... SNAPPED.

His sanity and heart were shattered by the cold of his infinite ice core as he let loose a devastating ghostly wail that had the power of true ice behind it. It blasted back all and froze everything it came in contact with as the Ghost-child shed his forever held back tears at having hurt a loved one. Vlad was astonished and appalled by the power the child held and how deeply he cared for his family. The boy's body glowed a sheer electric blue as his true powers were unleashed, the sky turned a dissimal grey as it cracked with thunder and lightening to accommodate such harsh and cruel conditions. He screamed till his vocals were SHOT, mourning his sister whom he thought he hurt beyond repair but by then... Amity Park was drowned in ice... Danny Phantom had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Cold

"I warned you, Vladimir Masters." A voice spoke from behind Vlad; the tycoon growled at the blant "I told you so." He had been stuck inside for a month since the blizzard had come through. He now glared out one of the grand windows in his home wearing all manner of expensive winter wear from thermal suits to a parka. But neither the clothing nor his core kept him warm, the chills seeped directly into his veins like deathly claws and the worse it got if he thought of a certain MIA ghost-boy. Where had Daniel possibly run off too? Due to the cold and conservation everything in his mansion had been cut off including heat, luckily he had went out and bought a potent backup generator. But whenever Vlad managed to work up his powers for a fire, the ice would just zap him of all his conviction. No more fancy meals at his beck and call, all his servants had fled when the news forecast predicted the cold was heading farther past Amity. The only people who remained in the town were the ones utterly trapped— Manson's, Foley's, etc. and those who had a mission... The Fenton's. Jack and Maddie were in dire straits, their son hadn't been seen since the storm had come through and the eldest child was in a coma. Vlad thought of this factor and the guilt hit like a truck. He had caused this, Jasmine's coma, Daniel's psychotic break, the storm, ALL HIS FAULT. His greed had lead to Armageddon. The tycoon snarled at such thoughts and pulled out his tablet. He looked up the news.

"~ In today's news, still no sign of the missing boy, Daniel James Fenton." Vlad rolled his eyes while listening to the program. "The young man was last seen a few hours before the storm occurred at Casper High. Let us keep the hope alive, that this young man is still alive."

"I warned you, Vladimir Masters." The mirror repeated from its post on the coffee table. "I told you, that the boy was too strong to take on alone and what did you do?"

"I-I went after him alone. " Damn, it sucked to admit stupidity and ignorance with an added bonus of guilt. Vlad hung his head as the mirror continued on with its passive aggressive rant.

"My specific words unto this were I quote 'Daniel Fenton is the strongest ghost to ever exist in ANY timeline. He doesn't know it but make of him an ally. But if harm befalls his loved ones at the expense of your ambitions... His true powers will be unleashed and doom will befall us all.' "

"I understand that now. " Vlad grumbled. "Now all of us are going to die and it's all my fault. I didn't mean to hurt the boy, I just~ snapped. He has it all—!"

"In the eye of a beholder, he seemed to have it all... But truthfully he was alone and on the verge of breaking. You just accelerated the process.

"There has to be a way I can fix this. " Vlad groaned and hung his head in his hands. "I can't just sit back and wait for the boy to afflict the world with hypothermia."

"With each passing second his power increases... But there is a way." Plasmius perked at this and channeled his thoughts on that one sentence.

"Step one, the truth. "

"The what?! "

"Go unto the Fenton's and apologize. Tell them everything from what lead to your utter black heart and hatred of Jackson Fenton to your love and envy of their son who is the cause of this 'Forever Winter.' Admit all pass wrongs conducted unto the family and their friends plus their home. Tell them, Daniel is the cause of this devastating storm and the future ones to come."

"Wait! To come?!"

"The force and strength behind these storms is nothing compared to what the boy is planning. As I stated before, his power increases with each waking moment but the boy is plotting... He wishes for revenge in the most vicious way, soon all who wronged him in the past will fall unto his power soon... Including you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Admit

Vlad flew up high in the clouds looking to avoid the ice shards that made up most of the storm but it seemd with the skies under Daniel's command no jet stream proved safe. He managed to make the trip still in one piece despite a few tatters and nicks plus a scrape or two. He let loose a sigh and breathed in and out deeply till his nerves were under restraint then... He knocked. Jack Fenton answered the door only instead of grappling Vlad into a hyperactive bear hug, he just gave the man a head nod that ushered him inside. The billionaire took a good look at the hunter only to cringe in guilt, the man's skin was a ghastly grey and the bags under his eyes qualified for sleeping bags. Same scenario with the lady hunter only now Jasmine was awake, a cloth bandage wrapped around her head.

"What happen to you?" Jasmine asked, her voice etched with two percent concern and ninety-eight percent 'You did this' sarcasm. Vlad took a deep breath then explained himself while shaking away loose ice shards and snow from his person.

"Your BROTHER is what happened."

"What are you talking about? " Maddie quizzed gently.

"Madeline, I have to tell you something."

Torture... The mirror did not mention torture. As in Maddie and Jack strapping Vlad to a wall in the Fenton Works Lab and taking turns beating him senseless. His ghostly bode allowed fast healing but in the end he just sighed and took the abuse. After thirty minutes, they had tired out and took a seat.

"Are you done? " Vlad asked with petty sarcasm to this an ecto blast clipped his cheek. "I'll take that as a no. "

"You bastard!" Maddie sobbed. "My son is out there literally falling apart and the only thing on your mind is yourself?! Shame on you."

"Why, Vlad?" Jack sighed out. "Just, why? " Vlad couldn't help the vicious snarl that came out his throat at the oblivious question. He rattled his confines till he broke free. The lab sensed his ghostly energies and restrained him.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS IMBECILE! HOW CAN YOU STILL NOT SEE IT?! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! " He screamed out as the lab placed him in a straight jacket before shoving him into a cage. His hair whipped hotly as he shook and thrashed about. "WHILE YOU TWO WERE SKIPPING AROUND IN THE DAMN DAISIES, I WAS ROTTING AWAY IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHOLE YEAR FROM AN INCURABLE DISEASE! DID YOU EVEN CARE?! YOUR IDIOCY SCREWED UP THE EXPERIMENT THAT MADE ME INTO THE MONSTER I AM NOW! YOU ABANDONED ME IN TRADE FOR YOUR POINTLESS LOVE AND IDIOTIC AMBITIONS! SAME GOES FOR DANIEL! YOUR CARELESSNESS RESULTED IN HIS HALF-DEATH! YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID, YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE SIGNS! THE BLANT IMPLICATIONS OF HIS SECRET ALL ALONG! FENTON, PHANTOM?! HOW DID YOU MISS THAT?! IT WAS PRACTICALLY A BILLBOARD AND YOU DIDN'T SEE IT! YOU SHOT AT AND HUNTED YOUR OWN SON FOR PARIAH'S SAKES! WHICH BRINGS ME TO THIS IF YOU DON'T HELP ME, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Maddie and Jack could only blanch at Vlad's words as the truth and realization hit them full force. The drowning grades, the tardies and infinite detentions, the countless scars, bandages and bruises, the messed up and torn clothes... It all made sense now. Their son was risking his own life to fight the evils of the Ghost Zone and all they had done was made his job harder and for the worse.

"Y-you're lying." Maddie choked out. "Danny would've told us!"

"Not if he feared he would be, I quote 'ripped apart molecule by molecule'. " The two ghost hunters cringed at that— Vlad couldn't help but smirk evilly at this. "Weren't those your exact words? Jackson."

"Stop it, Vlad. D-Danny would've ~ You know nothing. Bout our boy." The villain within Vlad was not about to pass up the opportunity to psychologically torment his nemesis, his eyes smoldered with hatred and viciousness at the claim.

"I know more than you two can possibly imagine." He taunted. "That boy has done nothing but weave an intricate web of lies around you two, because he feared you'd do nothing more than dissect him on an operating table if he so much as uttered the truth."

"H-he — he feared us. " Maddie murmured in shock as her breath was exhaled in wispy puffs.

"He's done nothing but struggle with the truth. What would you have done if he confessed? " Vlad pried darkly. "Cut him open? Run a bunch of tests? Treat him no more than another experiment or new toy?"

"SHUT UP, PLASMIUS! " All the adults in the room turned to see Jasmine at the bottom of the lab stairs glaring daggers at Vlad. She stormed over to the holding cell and declared:

"You've got just as much of the blame as they do! They're not the ones who attacked Danny in broad daylight out of jealous over his powers. You've done way worse stuff to Danny than simply HUNTING him. Need I remind you that you're certifiably insane and obsessed with things you can't have. Which includes my brother's powers and his life. You've been his arch-nemesis from the start, sending literally hundreds of ghosts to try and kill him but each time, he fought back. But now, you've gone too far! BTW, 'FRUITLOOP', I just saw the news this whole damn storm is originating from Wisconsin." Everybody cringed at this, Maddie released Vlad from his cell and they all ran upstairs, the results.

"We have just received word, that the so-claimed 'Mega Blizzard' truly originated from Amity Park in Illinois but moved farther out west only to settle in the state of Wisconsin."

"Daniel." Vlad gasped quietly as he watched the storm grow in size in real-time imagery, Daniel was not playing... The Icy Prince meant business.

"That thing is gonna cover the whole US of A!" Jack acclaimed. "Vlad any—!" The billionaire was blank as he stared upon the full truth of the mirror's words... Daniel had done the one thing, Vlad wanted but never achieved... Transcendence. In truth, no ghost had achieved it (except for a select few but that's a different story). A state of pure omniscience and resonance with one's core to the point of pure power. All spiritual and human ambitions gone only to turn truly into the element of your embodiment, once achieved a ghost could never revert back to their original form. To put it simply... Daniel James Fenton... Was now a god.

The billionaire could only stare upon the screen as the idea of such a thing stuck inside his mind, twisting and squirming like a snake on fire. Daniel was so young, how had he achieved such a form under his conditions? The perfect state of mind and heart without the side effects of emotional baggage, permanent neutrality in the midst one's element. Jasmine looked to the TV and then unto Vlad wondering what had gotten the supervillain so rattled. He was so tense, I mean granted it was bad that Danny was causing the Storm of the Century but the look on Vlad's face accompanied something worse than just the blizzard.

"What's with you?"

"Jack... Do you know what 'Transcendence' is? " Jack took a seat by his 'friend'.

"No. Is this some kind of ~~ GHOST thing?" Vlad nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"It is~~ A state of pure omniscience." He started. "A ghost by passes all spiritual and emotional restraint to achieve a form of pure energy and power based upon their core's element. "

"You mean, their ultimate form, super saiyan?"

"Lame man's terms, yes. The Ghost in question now would be Daniel~!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT TILL WE SEE THE TRUTH." Snarled Maddie.

"Phantom! Phantom. Has achieved transcendence." Vlad blasted out. "He's literally a GOD NOW. With each waking second, he grows stronger and even more deadly." At this comment, they heard... A crash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Scheme

A crash, that shook the house. Followed by another that had everyone tumbling over each other but then they heard a voice.

"Trouver la 'Madeleine Modulator', il est un élément clé de mon plan." Everyone raced downstairs, two key things driving them on: testing Vlad's theory and figuring out who was raiding Fenton Works without getting blasted by lasers. They had two percent of a clue, their adversary spoke French but they stopped at the direct bottom of the stairs because... Everything was encased in ice. From the stations to the cages to the ceiling, everything encased in a sub-zero shell. Spikes stuck up here and there but the main attraction was the multiple Daniel's roaming the floor and freezing it in their wake. They tore open closets and flooring plus cases and cells looking for the object of their leader's desire. Speaking of... Danny had gotten an upgrade. His outfit now consisted of a piercing silver-blue coat with a furred collar, his usual outfit had survived the change but he now had a blue-black mask covering the lower part of his face covered in frost while his eyes glowed a pure electric blue. Ice shards floated up from his back in an angel wing- like design plus upon his snowy white hair rested a black crown made of ice spikes. He stood in the center of the lab, not really standing but floating staring blankly at the back wall.

"Um... Danny?" The ghost turned to her and locked eyes till finally he spoke... In French.

"Lady Jasmine, heureux de voir que vous êtes bien, tu me manques tellement. " Jazz was lost to what he said but was more amazed by his transformation. He was so calm and formal plus that trench coat kicked ass.

"GET OUT OUR LAB, YOU SPECTRAL ICE CUBE!" Maddie yelled and pulled out an ecto-gun, she shot at the icy spectre that she refused to believe was her son. She refused to truly acknowledge the possibility of her son being Phantom because that would mean accepting the fact she nearly hurt her own child for the sake of her science. Danny rolled his eyes as the shots fizzled upon contact with his power, he turned away but one sentence left his lips.

"S'il vous plaît ne me fais pas de vous blesser, mère." He claimed quietly. "Je ne veux pas me battre, un être cher. "

"NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU, GHOST! " She took another shot only to have her aim knocked off... By Vlad. Maddie had no clue who she was picking a fight with, Daniel was now a god, he could freeze her inside out if he so choose. His power was beyond any mediocre anti-ghost weaponry, and it was going to take an exponential amount more to defeat him.

"He said 'he doesn't want to fight,'! Those damn guns won't do a single thing but piss him off!" Vlad held back Maddie but gave Danny a level glare.

" Il a raison, mère, tu serais un fou pour ramasser un combat que vous perdez sur instantanée." At this comment a clone approached the prince and tugged gently on his coat.

" Seigneur Phantom, est-ce que vous vouliez? " He pointed to two more clones who held up the Maddie Modulator.

"What on earth would you want with THAT?! " Roared Jack as he pulled out the Fenton Nine-tails. No one could tell but underneath his mask, Danny had a smug smile on his face.

"Voilà pour moi de savoir et de connaître, au revoir." The Ice Prince made to take his leave but he was stopped by Vlad.

"What are you doing, Daniel?!" He snarled.

"Vivre dans la misère, se faire harceler par un jour vieux, même vieux Fruitloop. "

"You know good and dammit well, what I meant. " The billionaire shifted into Plasmius and floated up to him, yoking him up by his collar, the fourteen year old tyrant just glared back unimpressed.

"Souhaitez-vous pas savoir?" Vlad just took in that cold yet innocent glare remembering all his jealousy and love for the little snow demon, what had made him this way. "Si vous avez terminé, je vous suggère de sauvegarder sur moi."

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"Depuis que." At his retort a set of powerful and deadly jaws locked on to Vlad's sides and yanked him away from Danny who grinned darkly under his mask. Vlad looked up only to cringe in fear as he came face to face with a giant ice cobra, same went for the Fenton's who found themselves surrounded by clones. Jack and Maddie started shooting while Vlad fought off the snake. Danny watched the mayhem before FINALLY taking his leave.

"Nous avons ce que nous sommes venus, nous allons partir." Him and ice army marched off into the portal, Maddie Modulator in tow.

After thirty minutes of fighting with clones and a giant ice cobra, the creatures dissolved leaving Vlad and the Fenton's with ever churning thoughts of Phantom and his power but also his coldness— irony. Especially Masters, when he pulled that face near his own all he saw within those gorgeous aqua green eyes was emptiness like the boy had lost his entire soul. Not an ounce of humanity remained and the little that had possibly survived was locked away in his shattered yet frozen heart... The boy had had enough and now he was looking for revenge. As of now everyone sat in the living room musing over what they had just encountered while the blizzard continued to rage on outside but not as bad as it once was. They all sat in silence till...

"I killed him." Everyone looked to Vlad as the strange words left his lips. Jazz moved closer at the distraught confession.

"What are you talking about? "

"I. Killed. Your brother. " Jack and Maddie just scoffed but listened intently as Vlad went on his mild rant. "I looked into his eyes, they were... Soulless, just dead. He was half-dead to begin with but~ I just gave him a shove over the edge. I gave him incentive to just lose it. You should've seen his eyes, the brightness that they once held was gone plus his skin alone nearly gave me frostbite. Phantom is literally the embodiment of cold and now, the whole world is on his hit list."

"What we need to do is~ Gather up everybody and come up with a plan to get Danny back and stop whatever he's planning." She claimed while patting his leg. "Because if he stole from his own family, he's willing to do anything to accomplish his goal that includes—!" Her lecture was cut by a news report.

"This just in. We have received word that in the midst of this great storm several disappearances have been reported. Not just any disappearances, famous deejays have been kidnapped from all over the globe. The electronic-rock deejay, Skrillex, the French-house and Electronic Disco duo, Daft Punk, the Russian star behind Foxes'music video 'Clarity', Zedd plus the notorious Tiesto, 'Bass Cannon' maker, Flux Pavilion and Canadian Electronic-rock deejay Deadmau5. " Everyone gasped but Jazz started a series of calculations in her head along with Vlad, the next part of what the reporter said sealed the deal. "The most recent kidnapping, Deadmau5 was luckily enough caught on camera." At this a video appeared on screen, showing a man who looked similar to Vlad at the end of a hallway while Deadmau5 walked slowly towards him then... BAM! Two of his soldiers appeared, grabbed the deejay's shoulders and then they disappeared in a gust of ice. "No ransom has been demanded but the police request all assistance. " All at once the door was banged on and then everyone heard:

"YO! MR. FENTON, WE GOTTA TALK TO YOU, MANE! OPEN UP! " Tucker. Vlad moved and answered it only to be hit with two teenage glares as Sam and Tucker bulldozed pass him to enter the house.

"What is HE doing here?! " Sam demanded. "You guys know this whole thing is his fault, right? " Jack and Maddie were silent as the Goth went on with her rant about Plasmius, who pretended like he didn't hear and watched the storm. All his thoughts were focused on what he would do if Daniel was possibly stopped... He'd hug him. Rant sweet nothings in his ear while letting him shed years worth of tears, even if the cold that would accompany the tears left him crippled and frostbitten, he wouldn't let go. He would apologize over and over for his petty schemes and hatred that had caused his downfall till the boy was dizzy with forgiveness and elation. Finally Vlad tuned back in on Sam who was in the midst of running down to Jack and Maddie every heinous crime he had committed against Danny.

"JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU?! " He hollered, eyes smoldering a dark mahgony at the child. "I get it! I've done unspeakable things unto you and Daniel, okay?! The word 'forgiveness' shouldn't even exist when it comes to the things I've done to you all! But right now, we're in this together whether we like it or not! It's on us to help each other survive and stop Daniel before the boy does something horrific! Now are you done belittling me or do you want to WASTE what precious little time we have left on past wrongs instead of stopping your transcended- god- best friend? " At that everyone realized how truly guilty, Vlad was for his sins as he meandered toward the lab— the snake had done a number on his side—plus the fact he was right. Instead of focusing on hating him they should be putting their energy into defeating Danny, who was to blame for the ruinous blizzard outside. As everyone else mused over Vlad's words, Tucker had a enough conniption to follow Vlad down into the lab.

"What's a transcended? " Tucker asked. Vlad turned to the geek as he looked over the Fenton's ghost files which didn't contain much.

"A transcended. Is a ghost who has given up their humanity and physical form to go into a higher state of power. "

"What like super saiyan or somethin?" The geek asked as he took a tentative seat beside Plasmius. "Like King status?"

"God, more like. Daniel's psychotic break triggered his latent cryokinetic abilities and his emotions just unleashed his transcendence. According to what I've found it's never happened before in the Ghost Zone." Vlad mused while working on finding other cases of transcendence. "Everything, Daniel now touches is sacred and-or cursed. His power increases with each passing minute, no known ghost has ever achieved such a state of pure omniscience. No rules, no morals, no emotion just~!"

"Evil. "

"Blunt but fair. Considering the fact that once transcendence had been activated, a ghost can't revert to back to their original form."

"So Danny's stuck like this? "

"Morbidly so..." Vlad confirmed, he typed in 'Danny Phantom'in the Fenton ghost-files only to find two files, one created by Maddie the other by Jack... He picked Maddie's, she won by default for several reasons other than his old love for her. Her file on the elusive Ghost-child was extensive yet blind, she had tracked the ghoul to his top three haunts: Casper High, Nasty Burger and the Fenton household. She even had a record of his powers– ghostly basics: intangibility/invisibility , ghost ray, spectral resonance, over- shadowing, teleporting plus his secondary skills: ghostly wail, the cryokinesis. But her log entries on the Ghost-child were what pulled it all together.

[Log Entry #161:

What is it with Phantom? He's so ~so ~ HUMAN! It's makes no logical sense in all information I've gathered about ghosts plus... He reminds me of Danny but to be honest... Lately I've been thinking... He might just be Danny.] Vlad was appalled at the confession but read on:

[ I reviewed my facts and crossed all my t's, he's got to be Phantom. There's no way he can't be him. Danny comes home each and every day with new injures or scratches. I've asked around and have come to learn that Phantom favors only those who Danny favors plus the fact he disappears everytime there's a ghost attack. I need the perfect trap one where I could use an innocent and get Phantom to expose his guard, the perfect shot.]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Truth

Vlad stormed up the stairs and found Maddie in the kitchen as she made dinner for the family and their guests, he went up to her and spun her around. His eyes gleaming with anger. The lady hunter trembled under his heated and scruntinizing viciousness.

"It. Was. You. " He snarled in her face.

"W-what are you talking about, Vlad ?" She asked back with defiance and hesitation.

"You. Shot Jasmine... Not Daniel."

"THAT'S NOT DANNY! AND THAT'S NOT TRUE! " She hollered. "I KNOW MY SON! HE WOULD'VE TOLD US THE TRUTH! "

"I reiterate, not if he feared he'd be turned into Mommy's little experiment! You shot Jasmine but made it look as if Daniel had shot her! You used your own daughter as bait, shot her and drove your son to insanity! What kind of mother does that make you?! You harmed your own children for the sake of your science! "

"Well, you're one to talk! With all your little schemes to get me into your bed and kill my husband. Who else was fighting him that day when this mess started? I can hide my lies but yours are right out in the open after today. "

"Not if your daughter is listening in. " Vlad and Maddie turned around only to find Jasmine in the kitchen doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you? "

"Jazz."

"HOW. COULD YOU? " Jazz stormed over to Maddie and confronted her. "You're our mother, how could you sacrifice us for the sake of some stupid experiment?!"

"I had to be su~!"

"I WAS IN A COMA!" Jazz raged. "And for all we know it could've been worse. I could've died! You used me to lure your own son into a trap and that coma could've lasted days, weeks, months! And for all you dammit care maybe even a damn decade." At this everyone in the house— minus Tucker— came into the kitchen and the argument got heated to inferno proportions.

Meanwhile, Tucker had been researching transcendence for all its worth. It was hectic but he had found that transcendence was truly achieved through two ways natural ascension or intense conditions. He went over what had happened that week that had caused his homie to lose control and transcend: he got beat up by the jocks to the point where they had to go the hospital, Lancer grilled him out knowing good and damn well that the jocks had beat Danny to a pulp again which was why he was late to class, the principle had even taken up for the jocks and gave Danny detention for their mishaps, his parents and Valerie had taken up hunting Phantom again and were heavy on his tail plus Plasmius had betrayed him after all he's been through.

"Damn." After musing he finally took notice of the chaos that was going down upstairs, he ran up and headed to the kitchen. "HOL~LD UP! " Everyone quieted down at his cry, he motioned for all of them to sit down and then leaned against the counter.

"What the hell is going on? " At this Sam went in on Vlad, who targeted Maddie, Jazz helped him out while trashing Sam then, Jack went after Vlad. "SHUT THE HELL UP! " They all quieted again in simmering anger and angst. "Vlad."

"Madeleine, shot Jasmine to trap Danny."

"WHAT?" Everybody.

"Maddie? " Jack tentatively asked.

"SHUT UP!" Maddie raged. "I ADMIT IT! I SHOT JAZZ! I HAD A BREAKTHROUGH IN MY RESEARCH! I HAD A SHOT AT PHANTOM BUT HE DODGED! "

"Look y'all. We on borrowed time and all these secrets and shit ain't gonna help us get anything done. Danny running around kidnapping deejays, y'all shooting and hurting each other. We gotta a Armageddon to stop plus an ice god. So speak now or HOLD YO GOTDAMN LIES AND FAKE PEACE. AGREED? Jazz, go."

"I'm worried about Danny. What he's doing, has he hurt anyone? Where he~!"

"PHANTOM IS NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Jack. "He's an insane and power-hungry ghost bent on world destruction."

"So says the idiot behind both our transformations."

"Only you would make this about YOU, Plasmius." Sam.

"Sam, you know good and damn well, neither of us can talk so get that get damn stick out yo self-righteous ass. "

"EXCUSE ME?! "

"He's right, Sam. " Jazz added while crossing her arms. "Danny told me everything after he nearly cheated on his CATs. " Maddie got back in it.

"What is she talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Vlad taunted while leaning in his chair. "Everyone's favorite goth talked Danny into messing with the portal on his birthday. " Jack and Maddie descended on Sam who shrunk in her seat.

"I'm sorry, w-we just messing around being crazy ass kids! I didn't think it would ACTIVATE the second we messed with it. It was a~!"

"A dare, it turned on, which brings me to this... Why in the fudge sundae hell would you put the 'ON' button INSIDE the portal?" The tables turned as Vlad manipulated everyone and made them turn on Jack. "Not the first time, your bumbling has resulted in a half-dead entity. " Jack cringed at that and hung his head.

"What did it feel like? "

"Hot lava mixed with lightening plus the sun's forever heat. "

"I'm sorry, Vlad. If I hadn't been so damn trigger-happy ~!"

"Whatever. Just repay me by approving me having your son's hand in marriage."

Maddie could only glare but nonetheless the two men shook hands as the tension died down.

"Ouch. " Jazz. "I wonder how Danny felt. If I ever see him again, I'm going to apologize."

"For what? " Tucker. "You didn't do anything I could think of. "

"For making him my shadow." Jazz mused. "Everyday at school, I see him run down and taunted. The teachers throw him 'stank eyes' because when they see Fenton they expect geniuses and scientists which Danny is but ghosts and ~" She glanced at Vlad. "Villains get in his way and he can't shine like he's supposed to and it doesn't help they throw my name at him like 'Why you can't be like her?' "

"You're not the only one, Jasmine. " Vlad murmured. "I gave the boy the final shove in the wrong direction and everytime I see him, I just have to dig at him and mock him but I realize now that... All I was doing was giving him incentive to rage, I was jealous. Do you all have any idea how powerful and miraculous, beautiful even? Daniel is? Everything about him drives me insane, I can't help the jealousy I feel towards you Sam when he gives you a smile and me a grimace. I've done unspeakable things unto him to which I want to do nothing but hold him in my arms and beg for a thousand pardons. All those unshed tears he's holding back... I want to be there when he sheds them and I want him and we got to stop him. "

"The air is cleared, we cool now? We Gucci? " Everyone nodded in which Tucker took as a move to speak. "Good. Because, all these things are kinda the reason Danny flipped. SOME of them actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Tension. "Tucker pointed at the adults for this. "Bullies as in Dash and his idiot squad. Plus pressure, teachers being fake, framing Danny for Dash's crimes. Along with under-appreciation equals Intense Conditioning for Transcendence."

"What?!" Vlad stood up in haste as the facts hit.

"Look, bruh. According to the homework I DID. Transcendence is gained through two ways. The first way is Natural Ascension which is when a ghost moves on peacefully but the spirit energy of their core takes on a new state of prominence. Not a clue what happened those words mean~!"

"They naturally transform via earning it. " Maddie and Jazz supplied.

"The other way is Intense Conditioning which is when~!"

"A ghost's mental and spiritual health is placed on the line and other worldly pressures weigh on them till the point of pure psychological combustion better known as a psychotic break."

"Soooo... Danny's like a diamond? An evil diamond? " Sam asked to which Vlad nodded. "We're dead. Doomed. Shoot me now. "

"Gladly." Vlad teased with a faint glow in his eyes. "But now we don't have time for such things because I have an idea despite the fact it's a long shot."

"Long or short, V-man. A shot is a shot. " Jack chimed. Vlad smirked in endearment at the nickname even after all he had done, Jack still considered him mildly a friend. It was going to take a lot but soon things would return to normal... Starting with capturing a certain ice prince.

"The plan appears simple but it's going to take a bit to get it into action. " Vlad had everybody down in the lab seated around a presentation he had makeshift-ly put together last minute to prove his point. Sam was sceptic, Maddie and Jack were confused, Jazz was worried and Tucker more or less approved when he helped put it all together.

"Let me get this straight." Sam chimed. "You wanna put together a 'Suicide Squad ' of Danny's worst enemies – including yourself to go take him on while he's like this? You said yourself, he's a GOD! AN ICE GOD AT THAT!"

"Even the great gods of lore had vices. And Daniel's is the worst or all... Revenge."

"Which begs the same question?" Maddie interjected. "Danny's worst enemies? I've seen some of the ghosts, he fights and I gotta say ~! Who are you going to get to help fight him?!" As if to answer her question... BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! The 'Ecto- exodus ' alarm rang out! Jack dashed to the computers and checked them over for the portal to bust open at the seams releasing all manner of ghostly entities. Vlad could only gape as ghosts fled the Ghost Zone but what caught his attention was... Their wounds, the fleeing spirits were literally covered in ice or helping those afflicted. He saw two ghosts man-handle Jazz and several more take down Maddie, Sam and Tucker, a hefty one took down Jack while... SPLAT! SPLAT! Vlad was bound with ecto-rope to the wall while everyone else was tied with soundwaves. The billionaire looked to his captor and smirked— not the first time all week he'd been bound to a wall.

"Skulker, what a surprise." The mecha ghost hunter growled at Plasmius and put a ghost-ray to his head.

"What did you do, hell- raiser?"

"What ever do you mean? "

"Don't play mind games, dickhead!" Ember appeared in front of Plasmius in a Hades- like flame. "Copies of Dipstick are running around the Ghost Zone freezing every gotdamn thing in sight and installing speakers every damn where! It's so damn cold now that we all had to flee before our ectoplasm froze solid."

"Ya know what's worse? " Spectra tensed while checking over the injured. "They're being led by two of his henchmen. ONE. OF WHICH Looked like you! The entire Ghost Zone. GONE! "

"Fair enough." Vlad confessed. "I may have~... Pushed him into Transcendence."

Ember's eyes flashed turquoise with anger as did the other flame cores that had arrived. Spectra and Bertrand growled as they healed ghosts who got caught in Danny's blizzard, Fright Knight released the Fenton's and company but honed in on Plasmius.

"Do you. Have any idea. What you've done?" Fright Knight seethed.

"Yes, I've unleashed hell on earth." Vlad mused. "Daniel is now an evil, destruction -bent ice god. Don't remind me. "

"I had to leave my KING, because of you! The Ghost Zone is now frozen over in permafrost! You'd better have a plan to fix this. "

"I DO AND IT'S NOT GONNA BE EASY!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Squad

Present

Tucker was for lack of better words... A strategist. He was looking through the Fenton's ghost files as well as helping the injured ghosts who had come through the portal. He was thorough in his work as the day trolled on but one thing came up as he helped out... The Flame Cores were the only ones safe from the ice, obviously but Ember, Spectra, Fright Knight, Vlad, and Skulker were RED HOT HEATED. Their flames were tied to their emotions and powers, Vlad's eyes smoldered as he paced around for ideas, Ember's hair shrinked as a bit as she calmed down from earlier while Fright Knight used his flamed cape to provide heat to everyone.

"If I want to build a Suicide Squad to defeat Danny then fire is the way to go."

He then made a Apocalypse team meme and put it together, it took all of twenty minutes. A bit later he went around putting sticky notes on certain ghosts and it read... Suicide Squad.

"FOLEY! " Plasmius, right on schedule. Tucker sat in Danny's room, waiting for his perfect team to show up. "What in the hell is THIS? "

"Your invitation to put the smack down on my best friend." Tucker smiled as he continued to type away on the computer.

"You really put together a TEAM? " Vlad seethed, his eyes gleaming with anger. "We won't even know each others strengths!"

"First of all, fire beats ice, polar opposites. Secondly, you will because you've worked with or antagonised just about every fiend in the Ghost Zone, soooo... Shut it and wait on your squad. "

Meanwhile in The Abyssal Plains of Time (Ghost Zone)

An assault was happening, icy monsters had sprung up and surrounded the entirety of the clock tower, but only one thing was holding them back... A fiery entity of a faulted timeline protecting his lover.

"Damn! How many times do these guys keep coming back? " The deep raspy voice whined. "Clock! When can I come back in?! " As if to answer his question a new swarm of ice beasts came through. He slaughtered them in seconds, it's not that he was tired of fighting them, he just: wanted a REAL challenge, something with some bite to it. He looked around and saw nothing but decimation and ice, licking his lips as he felt the power behind his real adversary; he had taken down the most prominent ghosts in his timeline including Pariah but the thought of something new was literally biting him, making him itch for the chance to fight the cause of the Forever Winter.

"You could've come back whenever you wanted, Dan. " Replied his overseer/lover, Clockwork. The purple clad, time ghost floated out to meet said savage and give him a kiss to the nose. "Yet thank you for taking down Daniel's ice army."

"It was ~! Wait what! " Clockwork floated away a bit, sensing for his fellow god's power but found nothing.

"We're safe... For now."

"What do you mean 'for now'? " Dan demanded. Clockwork pretended not to hear him but a tiny shudder went through him as he thought of the possibilities of how this could all play out and none them were entirely good. Dan's nose twitched as he smelled the air then he sighed. "You can't hide emotions from me, Clocky, I know when you're scared or ticked. " The time God could only sigh as his incubus made a logical point, as in no point in hiding the truth.

"The younger you of this time period, has awakened his transcendence. "

"Isn't that when a ghost stops bitching and turns into a ultra magic asshole?"

"Blunt and crude but basically, yes." There was nothing but silence for the better part of two minutes, thirty-six seconds and four hundred thirty-two nano-seconds, DAMN DANIEL. Clockwork looked back at his pet demon only to find him holding back a shit ton of laughter till finally... Dan LMAO'D.

"Okay! Okay! Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold the fuck up! Woah! Damn! You are one funny antique, babe! But seriously what's up? "

"I'm serious, Dan. " Clockwork pressed. "He's a god now and a delirious cold one at that. "

"That means he's ~!"

"On the same plane as me and growing fast. " Clockwork shifted into his child form and huddled against Dan for warmth, practically purring when he felt the heat of the vicious ghost's core. "We need to head to earth and unite with the other flame cores at Fenton Works but first we need to make a pit-stop. At that, they moved on.

Back at Fenton Works

All the other ghosts of Tucker's team had already united, Ember took the window and tuned her guitar, Spectra filed her nails, Vlad more or less was watching the news, Skulker tried to defuse from his (Tucker's) PDA while Fright Knight sat quietly in the corner (silently mourning his forever sleeping now frozen King). Things were quiet till there was a knock at the door, Vlad moved to open it.

"Hello, Jack. "

"Did any of you call the entirety of Amity Park by any chance? " This immediately caught Vlad's attention, he had forgotten... He was the damn mayor. He facepalmed at his own stupidity and moved pass Jack and raced downstairs only to find, several key citizens arguing with Maddie — who looked ready to jump somebody and the rest of Amity outside protesting.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GHOST HUNTERS! "

"THE TOWN IS LITERALLY SWARMING WITH MONSTERS! "

"AND WHAT ABOUT PHANTOM! HES THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS! "

"NO MORE EVIL FLOW! THESE GHOSTS HAVE GOT TO GO!" Vlad clicked a button on the side of his watch and not a second later he saw a familiar face mushing her way through the crowd... Valerie.

"Hey, Mister Masters. What's up? "

"You tell me. What is all this? "

"Anti-ghost protest. I'm sorry but I couldn't take em on by myself, I got bulldozed."

"What about Phantom, any sign of him? "

"No ,but I did take down a bunch of his ice demons just off near the edge of town. They're like hydra, you chop one only for three more to pop up. "

"Do you have your gear or are you still grounded? " Valerie smirked and held up her wrist watch only for a tiny laser ray to appear.

"I'm good. " Vlad kindly moved past Valerie and cleared his throat only... FULL ON DRAGON ROAR! It didn't meet Ghostly Wail standards but was ROARRIFIC for getting a room full of petty arguing adults to shut the hell up.

"Are you all done or do I have to really make you be quiet?" The prime patrons of Amity were astonished but Vlad motioned for them to sit down whether in a chair or on the floor. "Now look, I haven't been completely honest with you all... I'm~ A ghost as well. " Patrons were ready to start going in on their so-called mayor, along with Valerie but a flash of his red eyes told them to shut it. "Not just any ghost, a halfa if you will — half ghost, dead and half human, alive. So is the cause of the storm... Daniel James Fenton. " Everyone could've either laughed or sat there in shock, but a choice one moved to hit someone and that person was Vlad... Valerie had punched him in the face.

"That's for lying to me and all the stuff, you did to Dani and Phantom." She got up in his face and jabbed his chest. "I know everything about you and your shady ass schemes. Who the frick did you think you were using as a damn toy?!"

"Yeah, I got that but right now beating me to a bloody pulp and calling me out for being a dirty bastard isn't going to stop the town's treasured ghost-boy from destroying it."

"What are you talking about?!" Whined Mrs. Manson. "Danny Phantom would never hurt us! "

"He would if he's gone insane and believes his valued services were taken for granted and he was bullied by the chief of police own son. " Everyone then looked to Ronnie Baxter, DASH'S dad, the man wore a look of disbelief and anger at someone taking shots at his son.

"Don't turn this around on my boy, you crook. My son ain't no damn bully but a star football player, hells yeah. "

"I've made my amends unto the Fenton family but your son is just as big a trigger for all this as I was adding to the Daniel's distress and transformation." Vlad seethed. "Now call that trouble maker in here so we can clear the air." Mr. Baxter was appalled but did as asked of him soon Dash stood in the midst of the adults looking like a confused puppy.

"Sup Dad, hey everybody." He meekly turned to Vlad only to find the draconian ghost glaring down at him, he had heard everything the man had said from outside and knew he was in for it. "Hello, Mayor Masters."

"Hello, Dash... Isn't there something you want to admit to your father and teachers? " Dash boarder lined fearful but had enough defiance to work up some innocence to say:

"Nah, I can't think of anything." As the staredown between the billionaire and teen football star went on, Dash became increasingly dreaded. Vlad was known for his persuasive interrogation tactics plus his hypnotic evil eyes made claiming a confession a snap.

"Tell me the truth, child... " The billionaire villain smirked at the teen, deliberately dropping his cover voice to allow his spectral resonance to shine through. "(The truth will set you free)... "

"I-I bullied Danny Fenton." All the prime patrons gasped in shock as Dash admitted to his wrongdoing. The jock cradled his head as Vlad's hypnotic evil ate away at his brain's defenses forcing him to confess. "I-I thought it w-was harmless at first b-but after awhile it felt good. He was weak, scrawny, a fail, a lame but despite all that he had friends. REAL FRIENDS. Not a bunch of fake people who only liked you for your status and money. So I wailed on him to make myself look good while the teachers swept him under the bus with the trouble I caused... I'm sorry. Plus... I think I ~ Like him. "

"Dash Damien Baxter... What have you done? "

"I never thought it would catch up with me, and so soon too. "

"And Valerie?"

"What?"

"Even though you were technically being used by me, you antagonised Phantom of your own volition despite the fact he apologized over and over for 'ruining your life '."

"VALERIE! " Damien yelled. "How long were you ghost-fighting? " The stalwart teen started to sweat as all eyes became trained on her, Vlad sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to tell the truth, feels good really plus the sooner we figure out the triggers of his transcendence the sooner we can find a way to bring him back." At this Valerie confessed so did others of the high school who had wronged him — mainly the popular kids plus teachers. Everyone upstairs — ghosts included —admitted and plotted while Tucker dealt with something...

Tucker was going over the weapons the Fenton's had available and what ghosts would be in charge of what. Vlad was The team leader (obviously) because he was a schemer and knew how to formulate a good plan, Spectra was assigned Mascot duty because of her mouth, only instead of sarcastic insults she'd deliver true encouragement. Skulker and Valerie would be the weapons experts because they were the most knowledgeable of anti-ghost weaponry along with decent shots, he was about to setup the speed fighter section when the portal reactivated... DAN PHANTOM STEPPED THROUGH! Clutching a purple bundle to his chest. Tucker made to scream out but his fear kept him silent when he finally managed a squeak, the demon immediately yoked him up by his shirt.

"Shut it or dammit DIE." He flung the geek back down and laid the bundle in his chair. Tucker looked at the care Dan showed for the small thing only to find...

"Clockwork?! "

"Hello, Mr. Foley, pleasure to see you again. " Tucker kept his wary eyes on the infamous being behind the Timelord as he rubbed his hands together. Was he going to use an ecto-blast, fire? Nope! He just gently cupped and caressed Clockwork's chilled face, he even had the nerve to gently smile while doing it. And said Timelord enjoyed it, he clutched a hand like he never wanted to let go, and purred. "Thank you, Dan. " The pyromancer kissed Clockework's head then leaned against the counter. It finally dawned on Tucker, they were involved.

"I don't know whether to be mortified or shocked. "

"Pick the one that doesn't have a death sentence attached to it. "

"Uh? Duh-uh? Shocked? " Dan nodded then fell silent— listening to the therapy session upstairs. "What are you guys doing ~! Danny's army got to the Clock tower didn't they? " Dan grunted in reply which Tucker took as a 'YES'.

"What about the Observants?"

"Gone. Before you reach my tower, you reach their hall first..." Tucker hung his head fearing the worst. "They're not dead just utterly frozen. Dan's flame wasn't even enough to 'free' them. "

"And let's keep it that way." Growled the aforementioned deviant.

"Anyways, I'm here to help and so is Dan. "

"Thanks, I'm just trying to get my best bud back is all. "

"He's a transcended like me only the dark way. Being I'm the lord of time, I know his plans. "

"Can you tell or will that hurt the time stream? "

"It's simple, geekwad." Dan mused in his meditation. "Brit-brat plans to have those deejays he kidnapped turn his ghostly wail into a hypnotic EDM that'll freeze everything in its wake as well as turn all you damn humans into fucking ice controlled zombies. That's why he wanted Ember. "

"So he wasn't trying to freeze out the Ghos~! Never mind." Dan smirked then stared at the ceiling, the chaos upstairs driving him mad. Don't get me wrong, Dan lived for chaos but when it was tame and borderline boring he couldn't take it so he went intangible and floated up to the living room leaving behind Clockwork and Tucker.

"Why would he need Ember? "

"Ember is a genius when it comes to the properties of spectral resonance. "

"Her voice. " Clockwork nodded.

"He aimed to hypnotize her then have her work with the kidnapped deejays to fully broadcast his vendetta against the world. "

"And, you're like a god too right? " Whined Tucker. "Why can't you fight him or turn back time to stop him or something? "

"I've done all I can which probably did more harm than good. " Clockwork inwardly groaned, he practically stripped down the time stream and delayed Daniel's transcendence for as long as he could muster but in the end failed miserably when Vlad fulfilled his BIG role by stealing Dante's Mirror. "Plus the unspoken law amongst the transcended is to NOT fight each other. "

"Right, Rule of Fantasy number 73, when two gods go at it equals world destruction. " Clockwork nodded again then moved to look around the lab, he shifted into his middle state but grimaced when he couldn't find what he needed.

"What's up, CW? "

"Do the Fenton's own any mirrors? " Tucker nodded and escorted the Timelord upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs

Everyone was in a state of pure shock as they stared upon Dan Phantom as he leaned against the wall. For one thing, who knew there were two Danny Phantom's and secondly this one looked as if he wanted to murder everyone in the damn room. His forked tongue ran his eyeball only to receive a gasp or whimper from the onlookers; Sam was mortified that THING was supposed to be locked up in Clockwork's tower inside a Fenton thermos not hanging out chilling during a global crisis. He was the end result of Danny throwing away his humanity because of a stupid mistake that had cost all his loved ones their lives. Vlad was the most astonished while everyone else was fearful or disgusted, the being before him was reminiscent of him but more so Daniel. He obviously got the teal skin, cape, and fangs from him but the suit and color scheme from Daniel. His flaming white hair allowed him to gauge he was a ghost of hatred or jealousy — most flame cores were. The Fenton's themselves were calculating in sheer fear as they stared at the abomination that was technically their family member, Jazz remembered the insane savage while her parents were horrified. That's when Clockwork decided to show with Tucker trailing right behind him. Everything was just disoriented and got even more crazy when a white blur came crashing through the door (also bringing in the cold). Said blur launched herself at Vlad immediately punching him in the face and scratching him up, Dan laughed while everyone else tried miserably to pry the enraged girl off. FINALLY! Clockwork sent a glare to Dan in complaint of the savagery and made him go pry the girl off him, the third and youngest of the Phantom Trintet, DANI Phantom.

"You sick, pucker! YOU CLONED HIM AGAIN! " Dan quirked a brow as he examined his biological sister- cousin, same snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, same monochrome uniform and all only female.

"Pucker? Who the fuck taught you how to cuss? " Dan mused as he kept the little halfa from attacking the elder.

"Who are you? Another clone?! " Dani whined as she struggled to get away from Dan so she can hit Vlad.

"Calm ya tits, shrimp-boat. It's me. " Dani stopped her struggling only to glare at the ghoul holding her in disbelief. "Well, from a different future at least." Clockwork massaged his temples while Dan controlled Dani who was being a major brit- brat at the moment.

"Greetings all, I am Clockwork, Master of all Time. I shall now explain to you all the current situation as well as explain why there are three Phantom's." It took a minute but the Timelord was patient and calm with the astonished humans thoroughly understanding that they had a lot to take in from the town hero turning evil to him technically having a daughter and alternately being imprisoned outside of time for committing evils in another timeline. He even explained why Danny had flipped and now was aiming for world domination.

"Now defeating my homie is where I come in. " Tucker boldly asserted. "I gotta~!"

"Forgive me, Tucker but I have something else to contribute. Dan. " Said demon looked to his innocent lover and groaned, he set Danielle down and made a motion for everyone to clear the way then he up-chucked... Pariah's Coffin.

"Taste like ancient fuckturd." He whined then went back to chilling with Dani.

"As I was saying..." Tucker chimed after the interruption. "One, thanks for getting this asshole here and two, Danny is in serious need of a ass whuppin. Fright Knight! " The feudal spectre appeared in a purple flame.

"Yes, Lord Tucker? " Dan peeked an eye open slightly missing his glory days as he stared at his old henchman— some nights were rated R. "The Timelord thought ya might need this. " He gestured to the sarcophagus and Fright Knight literally jumped on it in glee.

"My Leage! Safe and sound in my arms! " The humans were lost minus a select few but at this moment, Sam decided to voice herself.

"Please tell me you're NOT putting the fate of the world in the hands of a time stream outcast sociopath, his psychopathic father, a manipulator and her favorite untalented cronie plus a sleeping tyrant and his guard dog?! " All aforementioned deviants looked her way with hatred blazing deep in their eyes, they were about to advance on Sam but Jazz stilled their hand.

"She's right! We need way more than just you guys, whose gonna makes sure Danny's weirdo plan goes up in smoke? " Tucker interjected.

"Ah! That's where Valerie, Dani, you, Sam, and the Fenton's come in. Dan explained his plan to me and I took the liberty of finding out where each of you needs to be to stop the madness. He's kidnapped a deejay from each continent if you notice. " Everyone looked to each other in shock realizing how much they needed each other, TODAY WAS NOT THE DAY TO BE FIGHTING... They had work to do.


End file.
